


Forethought and Planning

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anna goes to 1978, she stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forethought and Planning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



Anna wakes slowly. She smells bread baking, very like the bread she used to bake for the soup kitchen. There are a few thin slices on one arm that Anna doesn't think were there before.

"Oh, you're awake," says a woman's voice. Anna opens her eyes: it's Mary Winchester.

Damn.

Though. Dean is an incredible man. The world will be poorer without him. And Anna doubts she will ever have the strength to return to the twenty-first century by any means other than plodding along like mortals do.

 

By the time Dean is born, Anna is attached enough to Mary and John both, and can see that they're both attached enough to each other and Dean to them, that she hasn't the heart to remove either one.

 

When Mary says she's pregnant, Dean is so excited, babbling happily to his Aunt Anna about all the things he and Sammy will do together...but Anna can't let the world end just because she's afraid to break a three-year-old's heart.

Mary, it turns out, is astonishingly hard to kill. And when Anna says 'yellow-eyed demon', a switch flips, making Mary astonishingly receptive to everything Anna says. Mary must have been thinking the same things about Sam and Azazel and Mary's deal that Anna knows to be true.

 

Sam Winchester can't end the world if his innate powers are never twisted by demon blood. When November 2 rolls around, Anna's ready.

 

Not ready enough. Anna might not have literally fallen this time, but she's not an angel anymore.

 

Mary sits on the hood of John's car, Dean in her lap. Anna leans next to her, cradling Sammy. Together they watch the house burn.

 

Mary takes Anna and Dean and Sam to meet Mary's family. Once. None of them want to know what happens when the Campbells find out what Anna is, what Sam is, and what Mary's done.

The boys still grow up Campbell.

Sam Winchester won't end the world if he knows ahead of time that that's what he's doing.

 

Sam runs to college. Sam comes back, fire in his eyes matching the fire in Mary's the night John burned. Azazel tries possessing Anna, and because it never once occurred to her that she was human enough to be possessed, it works. Mary catches on quickly enough to shoot Anna.

Anna dies smiling.

Mary sells her soul to bring Anna back. If Mary weren't a dead woman walking, Anna would kill her.

(Anna's brothers just cannot leave well enough alone, can they?)

Azazel's daughter, the one the boys call Meg, plays out the game with Azazel's special children. Including Sam. Sam wins the game, because he knows better than to risk losing, but it's too late. Mary can open the first seal as easily as Dean can.

Sam Winchester will kill Lilith, but before the first seal opens, so there's no way the last one can ever be opened.

 

Mary goes to hell. Anna can't go in after her. Mary comes back. Anna curses Castiel's name; Mary is just glad her boys and her girl are all right. The seals fall, dominoes, clack clack clack. Sam can't kill Lilith if nobody can find her.

 

Only the last seal is left when Lilith finally lets slip where she is. Anna and Mary and Dean help Sam keep from killing her, help Sam bind her to that altar forevermore. Hopefully forevermore. Please God, forevermore.


End file.
